House of Anubis: Lost Memory
by maram
Summary: I am on a role and have decided to take advantage of my no writers block and use it to FINALLY finish this story  at least the 1st chapter lol ! I will be posting more chapters soon so please review! That is where I get my inspiration! Thanks and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis I only own my stories, ideas and plot lines. :) enjoy it or else! jk! or am I? *evil smile**

Nina's POV

I awoke suddenly and realized I was in the attic. My first thought was how did I get up here? That thought was suddenly interrupted by me realizing that my forehead was burning. I then felt something cold and wet. I was freezing it was really cold up here. I looked over to the window and saw that it was dark so it must be night time. I went to reach up to touch where I felt the wet it hurt to lift my arm but after a moment I continued trying to lift my hand to the side of my head. When I pulled my hand back down to where I could look at it my hand it was covered in semi-dried, deep red blood. It stung even worse when I touched my head and I knew that something terrible had happened, but I couldn't remember what. I then heard someone coming up the stairs but I didn't have the energy to move. I was far too weak, If it was my attacker I would be completely powerless. I had to just sit there and wait for what would come. Suddenly the door flung open and I saw a tall figure and a bright light shinning on me. I then realized that they had a torch in their hand (that explained where the bright light was coming from). I couldn't tell who it was until they were right beside me and knelt down beside me. I then realized much to my relief that it was Fabian. When he saw me he looked horrified. I then saw that Amber was with him. He then started to shout directions at Amber.

"Amber go get Trudy! Hurry! I will stay here with Nina." He told her.

Then he turned and began to speak with me.

"Nina what happened?" He asked.

I was so weak I could barely make a sound.

"I don't, I-I don't know. I-I-I ca-can't re-remember." I said shivering.

He touched my face and must have realized that I was cold because he took off his robe and put it on top of me.

Then Amber rushed into the room Trudy not far behind.

"Oh my goodness! Nina what happened darling?" She said as she began to examine the large gash on the side of my face.

Before I could answer Fabian cut me off, which I am glad he did because right now it was exhausting for me to even speak.

"She says she can't remember anything. She's freezing we need to get her out of here and dress her wounds." He said. Wounds? I thought. I thought I only had one on my head. I then became aware of the sting in my arm too, that must have been why it hurt to lift my arm when I had tried to touch my head earlier.I then felt Fabian picking me up one arm behind my back the other under my knees. I was glad e realized that I didn't have the energy to walk right now. Trudy and Amber followed as he carried me down the stairs towards the bathroom. I knew that they were going there so that they could dress my wounds but I also knew that this wasn't going to be fun at all.

**I hope you like it! I will be posting more chapters soon so don't worry! I am looking forwards to what is to come in this story and I am happy because I have finally finished this story! I have been avoiding working on it but today I am kind of on a role! So I am taking advantage of my no writers block and pretty much writing all day today! lolz I hope you like it and please review! My inspiration is coming from all of those who read my stories and review I may even post the second chapter today also! lolz! but we'll see I might save it for tomorrow! lolz! thanks everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own House of Anubis I only own my stories, Ideas, and plot lines.**

Nina's POV

Once they got me into the bathroom Trudy tried to sit me down on the toilet but I wouldn't let go of Fabian so he sat on the toilet and I sat on his lap while Trudy started to clean the gash on the side of my face. It was pretty deep but it didn't need stitches. I was very thankful that I didn't need the stitches because I hate the hospital and the nurses would probably have to pry me away from Fabian. I was way too scared to be away from him. I was still unsure of what had happened and not knowing is what made it just that much worse. It hurt so bad when Trudy had to put the alcohol on my gash to disinfect it. I was surprised at the fact that I didn't hurt Fabian with how strongly I was holding onto him. But he just smoothed my hair and whispered things in my ear things like "You're alright Nina." and "Don't worry you're safe now, I'm here." It calmed me and soothed me somewhat but I was still tense. After Trudy had cleaned my cuts and patched them up Fabian carried me to my room. When he started to leave i begged him to stay. I didn't want him to leave me no matter what. He convinced Trudy to let him sleep in my room on the floor beside my bed. With him by my side I felt safe and was finally able to fall asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming which woke Fabian up, he immediately went to my side and sat down beside me wrapping his arms around me and telling me that everything was alright while rocking back and forth, by this time I was crying. I was so scared it had been a nightmare and that is when I finally remembered what had happened that night. Once I had calmed down I finally was able to choke out what had happened.

"I-I re-remember what ha-happened. I said stuttering.

"What happened Nina?" He asked looking concerned because of how distressed I was about it.

"I remember going upstairs headed towards my room when someone put their hand over my mouth. I tried to scream but it was no use and I couldn't fight my way free from their grasp. They then started to take me upstairs to the attic. Once we were upstairs in the attic they put a blindfold over my eyes so I couldn't see. I tried to run away but I tripped over something and I felt my head hit something sharp and cold I think it was something metal. When I fell I landed on my arm and heard a crack and then I blacked out. Why would anyone want to kidnap me anyway?" I asked Fabian.

He just sat there and looked at me horrified and pulled me closer to his chest.

"I don't know why they would do that too you Nina but don't worry I won't let it happen ever again!" Fabian assured me.

"Wait, I think I might know why they tried to kidnap me. Where is my eye of Horus locket?" I said frantically feeling my neck to see if it was there. "It's gone!" I shouted. "Oh no! What are we going to do Fabian?"

"Well first off you need to get some rest then in the morning we will call a Sibuna meeting before school and try to figure out who attacked you and once we figure it out we will find them and get your locket back." Fabian told me.

"Ok." I said as I laid back down Fabian started to get up but I pulled him back and said. "Please don't leave."

"Alright." He said smiling as he laid down beside me.

It took what seemed hours for me to fall asleep because I was still terrified, but finally sleep found me.

**Sorry it took me such a long time to update this story I will try to update more often I have been busy working on my other story House of Anubis: Adventure Everywhere. Which I just updated I hope you liked this thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own House of Anubis I only own my stories, ideas and plot lines.**

Fabian's POV

When I awoke my arm was around Nina and her head was resting on my arm. I laid there for a long time just watching her sleep, listening to her slow-at-ease breathing, watching the rise and fall of her back as she breathed in and out slowly. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Thankfully it was a weekday that way when everyone left Nina could get some peace and quiet. I would not be going to school today though. I would not be leaving Nina's side until she was well again, as I had promised her last night. I was glad that I didn't have to disturb her sleep. She was just so peaceful when she was asleep and it seemed like the only time that she was in a full bliss of rest. She had seemed to stir throughout the entire night but she never completely awoke. When she would stir I would stroke her hair and say things like "Hush Nina. I'm here, nothing is going to hurt you." After a while it would finally calm her and she would seem to go back into a deep sleep. After a few more minutes she awoke. When she first opened her eyes she blinked a few times and was finally able to focus her eyes and looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning." She said with a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Good morning my love." I replied.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, never mind." I told her. I then asked her "Are you hungry?"

"A little." She said.

"You just wait here and I will go fix us each a plate and then bring it up I'm sure Trudy won't mind." I said.

"That sounds wonderful." She said.

"I'll be right back." I told her, as I walked out the door and went downstairs to the kitchen. I didn't see Trudy so I figured she wouldn't mind if I helped myself. After I had fixed us both a plate I went back upstairs into Nina's room and to my surprise she wasn't there. I figured she had just gone to the bathroom to freshen up so I left the room and knocked on the bathroom door. The door flew open and I was pulled inside the pitch black room. I knew it couldn't be Nina because whoever or whatever had pulled me in was to rough and strong to be Nina and they had their hand over my mouth. Suddenly the lights were flipped on and I immediately saw, standing directly across from me, Rufus holding a knife to Nina's throat.

"DON"T HURT HER!" I it came out muffled because of the man holding his hand over my mouth.

"Don't worry Fabian, I'll be okay. Rufus let him go this had nothing to do with Fabian. I'm the one you want."

"Oh Nina, I can't let him go quite yet we first must receive the ankh pieces. We know where you keep them. However, you Nina, are the only one who has access to them. You are the only one who can use the key to get into the secret room up in the attic." He said as he pulled out Nina's locket and held it dangling in front of Nina.

"My locket!" Nina said.

"It was you who kidnapped Nina the other night!"

"Such a bright one aren't you Rutter!" Rufus mocked."Now we are going up to the attic and getting the ankh pieces then we will be on our merry way and you can go on as if this never even happened!" Rufus said with an eerie smile.

We then were forced upstairs into the attic, Nina was being forced to open the secret panel with her locket. The friend Rufus had brought along loosened his grip for a mere second. I saw this as my chance to escape with Nina. I was able to escape from his grip and though I started to run towards her but I was suddenly stopped by the feeling of my right side being on fire. I fell to the floor pain searing through the right half of my body. I looked up to see the man that had been restraining me with a knife in his hand crimson blood dripping slowly down the side of the blade shinning silver in the moonlight that was coming through the window. Nina screamed and tried to come to my side but couldn't. He had slashed me on the side of my stomach which had immobilized me and kept me from being able to go after Nina. I was helpless all I could do was lay there while Rufus and his accomplice ran off with the relics. After they had ran off Nina ran down stairs and locked the door behind them. She then bolted back upstairs and knelt down beside me and started to examine my side where I had been cut. The pain was excruciating. Nina quickly lifted me up and put my arm around her shoulders and helped me to the girls bathroom where I sat on the closed toilet lid while she examined my cut and cleaned it out with peroxide. It caused my cut to sting even worse but after a few minutes it went away. However the original sting was still there. Nina ended up having to wrap a bandage around my entire stomach up to my chest and stopping just before my waist. I knew I was in really bad shape and she did too but she had to stop the bleeding after she had taped me up she had to take me to the hospital.

**I hope you all liked it sorry lately I haven't had much time to be able to write so I'm behind on updating but I hope to be updating regularly again soon!**


End file.
